Witch Whisperer
by Ashes 'nd Pearls
Summary: Bonnie Bennett's coven moves to backwater town Mystic Falls, and all the chaos is brought with it. Kol just wanted an interesting year, not a supernatural war.


**Title: Witch Whisperer**

**Pairing: **Kol/Bonnie, minor pairings; Klaus/Caroline, Stefan/Caroline, Stefan/Elena, Damon/Katherine, Damon/Emily, Lucy/Mason.

**Word Count:** 2012

**Summary: **Bonnie Bennett's coven moves to backwater town Mystic Falls, and all the chaos is brought with it. Kol just wanted an interesting year, not a supernatural war.

**AN: **A _complete_ AU really, I watched Beautiful Creatures again and this is what came out of it. I have so many ideas for this though- which might end up pushing me to carry on with _Proximity_ or _Lurk_ eventually. But yes,

* * *

><p>Mystic Falls.<p>

A little backwater town in the middle of nowhere, where the people were boring and the only thing they hoped for, was to leave. But no one ever leaved Mystic Falls, sure, there were the odd couple of graduates who made to college out of town- but Kol had no chance of that. The same families had lived there, generation after generation- and who were they to break the status quo?

He was stuck, like the rest of them. He _and _most of his family were stuck; Finn had already up and left without so much a goodbye, going off to elope with some girl from a few states over who'd broken down here; Elijah liked to pretend that he loved working at the small bank down in the centre of the town, but Kol knew he was counting the days until he had enough money to book it; Klaus' wasn't really good in one place, he'd had enough run-ins with the police for fist fighting and was going stir crazy- it was only a matter of time before he packed his car and both _and _Rebekah put the town behind them; Henrik was too young to know what was so shitty about the town and had no desire to leave; so that left him.

He wasn't close to his siblings, didn't have no promises made like Elijah, Klaus and Bex did. He worked better alone anyway, or that was what his mother told him. Esther had been the life and soul of the town at one point, always helping organize events- but when their father, Mikael, was finally put behind bars _for good_ after Klaus came away with a little more than a bruise (try half of his head caved it), she sort of withered. Sure, she still had the same sunny smile but it didn't reach her eyes. Kol tried to pretend not to notice the wistful looks she gave both Klaus' and himself when they reminded her of him.

Instead he spent most of his time in the library, not reading of course, though he did like browsing the banned books every now and again just to see what was so _bad_ about them. Nah, he spent most of his time with his Godmother, Ayanna, who put up with his company- though he liked to think she enjoyed it, despite how much she cussed him out.

"You're gonna be late if you don't move," Rebekah told him, leaning against his door frame as she watched him peel his eyes away form the view from his window- it showed all the pouring hills, the fields which he thought about running through. Just to get away from this place.

"Not as if I'd be missing anything important," Kol scoffed, grinning as his sister rolled her eyes and left, no doubt going to grab her own bag. Instantly the grin fell away and he began to stuff the necessary things into his bag, his hand hovering over the small black journal he'd been writing in as of late. He wasn't the artist which Nik was, but there were a few rough sketches here and there. Symbols, mostly. He couldn't get them out of his head, but didn't exactly have the patience or resources to translate them. The internet was too vague and unreliable, and if he went to the restricted section again this month- Ayanna would have his head on a silver platter.

Sighing as he shoved the small notebook into the bottom of his bag, he slung it over his shoulder with a brief glance in the mirror to fuss with his hair before he left- almost running into Elijah, who'd only stopped in for breakfast.

He was almost clean out the door- "Kol!"

Rebekah sniggered as she passed him, his head falling back as he sighed, "Yeah, mum?"

"I don't want any trouble today, it's your first day of Senior year" Esther warned him when he glanced over his shoulder, her finger wagging and her lips set firmly as she stared him down.

"Me? Trouble?" Kol asked incredulously, turning around so she could see the hand placed against his heart. He even saw the twitch of her lips, reminding him of the times which she'd actually covered up his mischief, like when a big slab of her chocolate cake had gone missing at the fair, or when her paints had mysterious ended up on his wall. Back when his mother used to be one of his best-est friends. The twitch stopped though, and she scowled hard enough for her brow to wrinkle.

"I mean it, Kol, no phone calls from the principal, no fighting, no scams, and so god help me, if I hear you were caught smoking again-"

"You'll hang me up by my toes, beat me black and blue, give me something to have teen angst about," Kol interrupted dryly with all of her favourite threats, and again her lip twitched. His hand fell away from his chest as he smiled at his mum. "I promise, I'll be on my best behaviour today."

"That isn't filling me with hope," Esther quipped with a small smile as she wandered over and wrapped an arm around his neck, pressing a kiss against his cheek. She had to stand on her toes to do that now, long gone were the days of crouching down and smacking a kiss against his forehead. "Have a good day."

"You mean try not to fall asleep in class again?" Kol muttered as she finally pulled away, walking backwards out of the front door and towards his car, which Rebekah was already inside of. The brat had probably nicked his keys again.

"Well, that too." Esther said, lifting a shoulder indifferently.

Kol grinned once more, waving to his mum as he climbed into the car and snatched the keys back of Rebekah. The two of them simply enjoying the radio was he drove them both to school- that was until his baby sister started to fight him on which radio station they should tune into. To be honest, there were only three worth listening to and Kol had forgotten most of his CD's at home, but by the time they settled on a station, they were at school.

Rebekah was out of the passenger door quick as a flash, jogging to join her friends as they sat in neat little rows, all in matching outfits and picturesque grins. Not to mention their beloved _chastity belts_, Kol thought to himself, rolling his eyes- half jumping out of his skin when there was a tap against his window.

"You gonna carry on daydreaming, or you gonna get out the car?" Jeremy Gilbert crowed with a large grin, laughing when Kol gave him the middle finger. Grabbing his bag though, he did exactly that.

"Don't you have anyone else to bother?" Kol grumbled half-heartedly as they walked into school, rubbing the arm which his friend punched lightly.

"No," Jeremy shrugged with a smile. "Guess you're just special."

Rolling his eyes, he gave a curt nod to Donovan as he passed him in the hallway- one of his sisters many exes. Though chaste was apparently a thing for girls here, she went through guys faster than he was given detentions; that was all her business though, as long as they didn't hurt her, Kol had no problems with shutting up town folk rather forcefully when they whispered about his family.

"So did you hear?" Jeremy asked, leaning against the locker next to his whilst Kol swapped a few books round.

"Hear what?" Kol mumbled, rummaging through his bag and searching for something.

"New girl, but get this," Jeremy said, leaning a little closer as Kol glanced up curiously. "She's a _Bennett_."

"Like, Ayanna's family?" Kol asked, his brow wrinkled. Sure, he'd known his godmother since he was in diapers, but never had she actually spoken of her family to him. There were plenty a rumour going round about her and her banned book collection- not to mention the fact that Damon Salvatore always seemed to have some business with her. Kol'd met him a few times, it was safe to say that they were never left alone in the rooms because even breathing managed to break out arguments between them.

He'd never actually asked Ayanna about the rumours, some were rather tame in comparison to the others- just the other week he'd heard April Young whisper about how she was actually a Satanist and was planning on sacrificing them all to the devil. Kol was half tempted to turn around and say something about even the devil not wanting her.

"Mhm, and I'm talking _the whole family_'s moved back," Jeremy whispered consiprationally.

"Gonna be an interesting year then," Kol said, slamming his locker door shut and almost having a heart attack when it revealed Mary Porter- one of Kol's exes, one of the crazier ones too. Sure, she was easy on the eyes, but in her own eyes? A bloodhound could smell the crazy on her from a mile away. Jeremy flinched as well, swearing quietly under his breath at her sudden appearance. "Mary... good summer?"

"Would've been better if you'd called, but I'll take what I can get," Mary cooed, fluttering her eyelashes before her hand clamped around his bicep. "Movie? Tomorrow night?- great! See you then!"

She didn't give him time to protest as she smeared her gaudy lipstick onto his cheek and skipped off, _literally_ skipping. And when she was out of sight, Jeremy gave a low whistle- "You think we could have her committed by the end of term?"

"That's been our goal for the past three years, and we're still no closer." Kol said with a small grin whilst Jeremy shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

><p>"-student, Bonnie Bennett."<p>

Kol's head snapped up at that. He hadn't been dozing off, well, actually, maybe he had. To be fair he got through most of the day, but History just seemed to kill him slowly and painfully. Still, when his head shot up, he, as well as most people in the class, couldn't help but stare. She was gorgeous, no doubt about that. A bit nervous, but that was probably to do with the whispers already starting up- he couldn't imagine what he first class had been like.

"Take any seat, Miss Bennett." Mr. Saltzman said offhandedly- unaffected.

Kol thanked his lucky stars for the empty seat two behind him, so he could get a better look at her when she walked past him- his eyes might have drifted from her nice legs to her ass, maybe lingered there a bit too long in what his brother would call 'caddish' behaviour. It was when his eyes found the flesh between her pointer finger and thumb though, the black ink that was stark against her mocha skin that made his head snap back to the front and for some reason, fear welled in the back of his throat.

Tattooed on her skin had been the symbol he'd been dreaming about for weeks upon weeks.

_Interesting year_, Kol thought himself bitterly.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, the next chapter will go more into detail. Especially with it from Bonnie's P.O.V. <strong>


End file.
